Au bout du monde
by Nuity
Summary: A une autre époque, les hommes croyaient que la Terre était plate. Elle s'était dit qu'elle allait vérifier par elle-même.


Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais vraiment écrit de RokuShion. Du moins, pas dans mon souvenir. Voilà, c'est réparé. Un petit truc écrit en une heure, corrigé, normalement.

A lire avec _Feels like the End_ de Mikky Ekko en fond, pour bien retranscrire l'ambiance. En ce qui concerne l'UA, j'ai une explication à moi, mais vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez. Je me suis accidentellement fait mal au coeur en écrivant ceci.

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Un pas en avant. Un autre. Pied droit, pied gauche.

Elle avance, doucement. Un pas après l'autre. Ses bottes s'enfoncent dans la terre meuble sous elle; il n'a pas plu depuis ce qui semble être une éternité, et pourtant il fait constamment humide. Une bonne chose pour les végétaux, se dit-elle distraitement. Ils finiront par repousser. Son regard ne quitte pas le point sur lequel il s'est fixé, devant elle. Il faut toujours tourner la tête dans la direction où on veut aller; et elle va au bout du monde. Tout droit. Il lui semble qu'à une époque lointaine, les êtres humains étaient persuadés que la Terre était plate, et que si on marchait trop loin, on basculait et tombait dans le néant. Elle va vérifier par elle-même, désormais.

Il y a beaucoup d'arbres dans son champ de vision, et ils sont tous morts. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ils ne sont pas malades, eux; mais ils ont du s'accorder pour rendre le paysage encore plus terne qu'il ne l'est déjà. Sa main s'élève machinalement et essuie une petite tache de boue sur sa joue. Elle ne s'est pas lavée depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne peut même plus sentir l'odeur de sa propre crasse, et ça n'a pas d'importance pour elle.

Un bruit de pas, derrière elle. De course.

« Hé, attends-moi ! »

Il la tire par la manche; elle ne tourne pas la tête. Garde ses yeux résolument sur un objectif qu'elle ne peut pas voir. _Elle va au bout du monde._ Une main se glisse contre la sienne, et elle l'étreint sans vraiment y penser, sans vraiment le vouloir. Des doigts effleurent sa joue et son menton, timidement. Elle n'a pas besoin de vérifier pour distinguer les yeux bleus et le sourire hésitant. Il ne sourit pas tant que ça, pourtant – mais il a toujours semblé considérer comme son devoir d'apparaître suffisamment de bonne humeur en sa présence, elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Elle songe à lui dire, _tu sais, je t'aime comme tu es_ , mais ne le fait pas. Son but passe en premier.

« Attends-moi, Xion », répète-t-il.

Elle sent un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, un peu crispé, parce qu'elle n'a pas souri depuis pas mal de temps. Un pas en avant. Un autre. Elle s'autorise à détourner le regard quelques instants. Il a les cheveux aussi ternis que tout le reste, et même ses iris sont moins éclatants qu'avant – mais elle n'en tient pas compte. Après tout, il sont toujours plus brillants que le reste du monde.

« Je ne vais nulle part sans toi », lui répond-elle.

C'est la pure vérité. Elle ne se souvient même pas de quand elle l'a rencontré, tellement ça fait longtemps, et tellement il s'est passé de choses depuis, mais il a toujours été là, et il l'accompagnera jusqu'au bout du monde.

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Alors ne me laisse pas derrière », il gronde, et elle peut presque voir la moue qu'il ne fait pas.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, lui donne une tape sur l'épaule.

« Si tu ne veux pas rester en arrière, tâche de tenir le rythme. »

Il se plaint quelques instants avant de continuer à avancer en silence. Elle marche vite, c'est vrai; dans la sienne, la main de Roxas est froide. Elle devrait savoir en quelle saison ils sont, mais elle n'en a pas la moindre idée. L'eau ne gèle pas dehors, mais les rayons de soleil sont toujours obliques – l'automne, alors ?

C'est le monde même qui est en automne, de toute façon. Il se remettra à vivre correctement à son prochain printemps. S'il y en a un.

A côté d'elle, il frissonne légèrement. Xion soupire, pour la forme, et ôte son écharpe avant de la lui passer autour du cou sans pouvoir cacher son amusement mêlé d'attendrissement. Il a toujours été un peu tête-en-l'air, ce n'est pas la fin du monde qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit, et elle aurait du le savoir.

« Ça va », proteste-t-il, et elle émet un _tsk_ pour le faire taire.

Ça fonctionne bien. Roxas a toujours eu un faible pour elle, après tout; il plie beaucoup plus facilement avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Dommage qu'elle n'ait jamais eu le temps d'y répondre, autrefois. Aujourd'hui, elle a d'autres choses à penser. Peut-être qu'elle le lui dira quand ils seront arrivés à destination. Si elle se sent d'humeur clémente. Elle verra bien. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'elle reste concentrée; elle serre un peu plus la main dans la sienne et pose de nouveau son regard sur l'horizon. Ils sont sortis de la forêt – une forêt bien misérable – il y a peu de temps; elle regrette les chants d'oiseau qu'elle n'a pas entendu, et qu'elle n'entendra probablement plus jamais. Peut-être trouveront-ils une route bientôt. Elle n'aime pas trop les routes, cela dit; elles sont toujours pleines de voitures abandonnées, parfois de corps en décomposition. S'il y a bien des organismes qui ont survécu à tout ça, ce sont les champignons microscopiques qui s'occupent des charognes que l'espèce humaine a laissé derrière elle.

« Xion ? »

La voix de Roxas, un peu mal assurée, la tire de ses pensées. La pression sur ses doigts se renforce encore.

« Oui ? »

Un moment de silence. D'incertitude, suppose-t-elle.

« … Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

C'est à son tour de marquer une pause. Elle s'arrête – juste quelques secondes, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? – et plante franchement ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami et compagnon d'infortune. Il semble perturbé, pris au dépourvu.

Xion lui offre un sourire. Franc et lumineux.

« On va au bout du monde. »

Ils marchent pendant quelques jours, comme ça. Leurs mains ne se quittent jamais. Elle mange les quelques morceaux de viande séchée qu'elle avait fourrés dans ses poches avant de partir; son estomac crie famine depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne s'en rend même plus compte, ni de ça, ni de sa vision qui se brouille quand elle fait un mouvement trop brusque. Roxas s'alarme de sa maigreur, et elle hausse les épaules pour toute réponse. C'est la fin du monde, ou du moins, ça y ressemble vraiment beaucoup, alors perdre un peu de poids n'a vraiment rien d'étonnant.

Heureusement, il s'avère que le bout du monde n'est pas si loin que ça; la plaine s'arrête brusquement, comme si quelqu'un en avait découpé un énorme morceau et l'avait jeté Dieu sait où. La mer l'a remplacé depuis bien longtemps, de toute façon. La falaise est en roche grise, de ce qu'elle aperçoit, et immense. Elle se tient au bord, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sent profondément sereine.

« On est arrivés », annonce-t-elle à Roxas en écartant les bras.

Il est resté quelques pas derrière, à la regarder.

« C'est un peu décevant », observe-t-il, dubitatif.

C'est vrai. On ne voit pas d'autre continent à l'horizon, cela dit, alors Xion prend ce qu'elle a trouvé. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne peut pas aller plus loin; elle se sent un peu trop faible, pour ça. Si faible qu'elle en trébuche, et Roxas la rattrape, l'assoit doucement au bord de la falaise, la sermonne presque. Il faut qu'elle fasse attention à elle.

« Xion », dit-il.

C'est fou, la manière dont il prononce toujours son prénom. Elle voudrait qu'il le fasse une nouvelle fois.

« Roxas. »

Au moins, elle peut le fixer autant qu'elle veut, maintenant. C'est qu'il est beau, son meilleur ami. Elle en a toujours été fière.

« C'est moche, le bout du monde », il chuchote, et sa voix tremble un peu. « Je suis sûr que c'est même pas le bout du monde, d'ailleurs. Tu devrais continuer à chercher... »

Elle le fait taire du bout du doigt, aussi facilement que d'habitude, qu'avant.

Sauf que Roxas n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis si longtemps.

« Terminus. Tout le monde descend », elle réplique tout aussi bas, un peu plus tristement.

Il cherche ses mots. Ca se voit; il inspire, expire, comme s'il espérait que les mots lui viennent en même temps que l'oxygène.

Sauf que Roxas a cessé de respirer depuis si longtemps.

« Xion...

– Tu veux bien le dire encore ? » le coupe-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

C'est au tour de sa voix de manquer de se briser. Elle a froid, soudainement. C'est beau, le bout du monde, mais c'est froid, aussi. Froid et solitaire. Elle se sent fragile et minuscule. Plus seule qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, aussi.

« Xion », répète doucement celui qui n'est pas vraiment Roxas.

Il pâlit de plus en plus, remarque-t-elle. Il a l'air absent. Et le cœur de Xion est vide, désert – comment ça se fait qu'il se serre comme ça ?

Si elle continue à le regarder, comme ça, elle peut se convaincre qu'il est encore là, avec elle, et qu'elle n'a pas de raison de pleurer.

Sauf qu'il est parti depuis si longtemps.

« Xion...

– Roxas, je crois que... »

Si elle continue à le regarder, comme ça, elle peut se convaincre qu'il est en vie.

Sauf que...

« Je crois bien que je t'aimais aussi, tu sais... » elle souffle, et le vent emporte ses paroles en même temps que l'image de son meilleur ami.

C'est froid, le bout du monde, et seul. Il n'y a que les vagues pour lui répondre.

Elle agrippe son manteau, résiste à la tentation de se coucher en chien de fusil sur le sol, se relève, trébuche alors qu'une nuée de papillons noirs envahissent sa vision. _Il lui semble qu'à une époque lointaine, les êtres humains étaient persuadés que la Terre était plate, et que si on marchait trop loin, on basculait et tombait dans le néant._ Elle s'était dit qu'elle allait vérifier – il est peut-être temps.

Un pas en avant.

Un autre...


End file.
